


Oak Academy

by Queen_Oval



Series: Oaks Academy [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Boy Harry, F/M, James has a gang, Let's pretend Harry's nickname is James, Macy hates her step-mother, Marisol and Macy are not related, Meek Marcy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Macy has been shipped to Oak Academy. A boarding school for the rich and ignore all their problems. Macy has issues with her parent and step-parent but is to meek to say anything. She starts liking her school okay until she meets bad boy James.  James really likes Macy, he just knows there's something hiding underneath her sweet facade.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Oaks Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Oak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new series before I dip from Charmed fandom to take some time off.

_ Oak academy.  _

_ This institute for the insanely rich and powerful, who desired for their descendants to leave them be. A school where the parents’ wishes come true a place to ignore their children until it’s time for the parents to retired and their heirs to take over their companies.  _

“This is a really good place, Mace,” Marisol said to the young teen. Macy wanted to roll her eyes at the woman, who dared come into her life and demand so much space. Macy wanted to do a lot of things, but what’s the point. Her father didn’t even show up to drop her off to this new boarding school.

Macy won’t lie her father and her did not always get along, but there were moments where they truly did like each other’s company. That all changed when Marisol came to the picture. For some stupid reason, she came in her life. Her father constantly spews how she needs this woman to make her femininity better. 

_ “After all, how are you going to gain your future husband, if you don’t show your femininity,” Her father commented at dinner.  _

What did Macy do, not yelling and cursing at her father and newly appointed step-mother? 

No, the coward just stayed silent like the doll she was. Always there not saying anything, just like how her father and step-mother wanted her. 

Quiet.

Obedient.

_But apparently that was not enough,_ her mind supplied her as the car pulled up the school. Both her father and Marisol claim this would be great for her to meet and create a connection with other rich and powerful people by being friends with their children.

But Macy knew the truth, hell she knew her father already decide her future. They were planning on creating the perfect male heir. 

“It’s nice,” Macy whispered out giving in her step-mother’s demand. As the chauffeur pulled the car’s door open. Macy would be lying that she felt scared by looking at the school. 

The school looked as if was old and new at the same time. Macy felt more out of place as she glances over her shoulder the students looked at her as if she new meat at a zoo. 

“Ah, hello,” the headmaster of the school, “You must be Macy Vera.”

Macy gave him, her million-dollar smile, “Yes sir. It’s nice to meet you.”

After the quick introduction, a girl around her age came closer to the group. 

“This is our school president, Ms. Caine,” Headmaster stated, “She also be your roommate.” 

For a school president, she knew how to smile, “Hello, my name is Abigale but you can call me Abby,” the brown-haired girl smiled at her. 

“Macy,” Macy said before clasping hands to shake their hands together. Before Macy left she gave a step-mother a quick goodbye before following Abby. 

Abby smiled at before she started the tour of the academy. Macy has presented the school’s royal blue uniform for the girls. Or as Abby puts a professor’s wet dream. As the tour continued the more Macy felt like she doesn’t belong here. Everyone here looked so perfect. No to mention how big the school, Macy knew she was going to be lost in a matter of time. 

“So, what’s your story,” Abby asked her as the tour came to end as they were making their way back to their dorm.

Macy looked up from the brochure, “What you mean?”

“Well as much as our headmaster likes to believe. We are here because our parents dump us here until we graduate and take over the company,” Abby said before laying down on her bed. 

Macy shifted with unease, “What’s yours?”

Abby smirked as she laid upside down looking at the new girl, “My my, you aren’t that dumb are you?”

Macy stayed silent waiting for the British girl to say something. If Macy learns anything from her dad was never tells anyone what’s on your mind until they say something with equal value. 

“My story is filled with the typical whore of a father and gold digger of a mother. I’m the by-product of not wrapping up your scandal,” Abigale said as she got up from her bed. 

“The same story instead of a whore of a father, it’s more egotistical one only wanting to see me if he needs a photoshoot. Mother left town once she got her millions from giving birth to me. Now, I have my fifth step-mother, who is trying to get pregnant in order for me not to become the heir of my father’s company,” Macy finished before walking towards the window. 

Abigale nodded,” My, we’re just two lonely hateful little girls aren't we?”

For some reason, Macy found that statement funny, she gave a short light laugh as she sat at the end of her bed.

“Tell me the rumors in this school,” Macy demand Abby.

The teenage girl smiled, “I recommended, staying away from Professor Gilson.”

“Why?” Macy asked

Abby shrugged at the girl, “ He’s just strange. And being strange here does make you stand out."

Macy nodded keeping note to become a wallpaper background when she was other students. 

"Stay away from James," Abby said, "He's nothing but trouble. I'm still shocked that he wasn't kicked out on what he did the last semester."

"What did he do?" Macy asked.

Abby shook her head, "Some dumb stuff. Stuff you don't have to worry about as long you keep your distance away from him."

And with that Abby went to showers, but Macy couldn't stop thinking about the boy named James.

  
  


A couple of weeks in the school, Macy quickly realized the pecking she under. By that, she tormented by other girls that Abby was close with. Macy had to give to the girls, they knew where to hurt her. Slick comments on her hair and appearance. 

The was one place that gave Macy comfort. 

The library was a sanctuary.

The thick spines on the books vary in different shades of brown. Macy took a deep breath she felt like herself here in between these shelves. Books were the only thing that was constant in Macy’s life even though she tried full with anything else. Once Macy picked a book she sat down on a comfy armchair, slowly getting herself sucked into the author’s world. 

Smoke. 

Cigarette smoke filled Macy’s nose. Forcing the young girl to step out the world she was reading to make the nauseating smell stop. 

Macy began to walk around each bookshelf to find the culprit. 

The smell grew strong as she continued her walk deep into the library. Rows of books that probably would never get a chance to read started to look the same. 

“Deep does the library goes?” Macy asked herself. Apart of her wanted to just go back and just deal with. 

Macy’s stubborn side refused, it grew tired of _“just dealing with”_ things. She wanted to find the culprit and make them stop. It was as if destiny decided to give in to her wish, she saw a boy about her age, his uniform was untucked and disheveled. Between his pink lips was the burning cigarette. 

“What?” The boy asked getting up from the shelves he was using to lend on. Macy’s voice was not there. You really thought you were hot shit, didn’t yo, Mace? She thought as the boy walking towards like a predator to its prey. 

“Umm.. Y-you aren’t supposed to be smoking on school grounds,” Macy rushed out. The boy laughed at Macy. The boy looked at her before taking the cigarette out of his mouth, Macy watched as he dropped on the white floor before stomping it out. 

“Well, aren’t you a cute thing?” The boy hummed out closing the gap between Macy. 

“You must be the new girl,” The boy continued pinning Macy behind the bookshelves. , “The name’s James.” 

James.

Macy was confused this James didn’t seem like a creep, based on the description that Abby gave her. If anything he was kinda cute, Macy’s mind observed. 

“Nice to meet you, James,” Macy smiled, “My name is Macy.”

James gazed at her, “That’s not your real smile. C’mon sweetheart, don’t tell someone told you scary stories about me already?”

Macy’s voice finally decided to something,” Please, like you can scare anyone.”

_Shit! Great going big mouth_ , Macy thought before she could backpedal her savior came to rescue her.

Her savior was Abby.

“What are you doing James?” Abigale demanded James gave her a smirk, “Better not be smoking in the library again.”

“Of course not, “ James dashed out, “In fact, I found something that curves my itch for it now.”

James locked his eyes on Macy before letting her go. Macy walked closer to her friend, Abby just sighed at the boy’s antics, “Whatever. Just let her alone.”

Abby didn’t give the boy a chance to comment, Macy followed her friend out of the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yourself.  
> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
